dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Generation Gods (KidVegeta)
This page lists the second generation gods in KidVegeta's universe. All of these characters are featured in KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais. They are ordered by introduction in the Theogony. Ranks Like their parents, each Second Generation God has a rank. Their rank is based off of their power and influence, though it does not affect the gods' daily activities very much. Higher rank does not mean higher position. All of the Second Generation Gods are equal in position. *1st: Amoon *2nd: Cira *3rd: Gyx *4th: Dynae *5th: Dibolan *6th: Chivin *7th: Weyvn *8th: Zeruos *9th: Ouralia *10th: Maevus *11th: Phemys *12th: Gersia *13th: Dutramo *14th: Isyen *15th: Phesta *16th: Borellos *17th: Thibbe *18th: Selphos *19th: Lorelos *20th: Baccia *21st: Ziantos *22nd: Vestia *23rd: Forel *24th: Cephia *25th: Qualos *26th: Xelia *27th: Bemeita *28th: Garrios *29th: Sessina *30th: Dencion *31st: Beinus *32nd: Bhusho *33rd: Azies *34th: Nelos *35th: Macklan *36th: Jesino Second Generation Gods Thibbe Thibbe is a Second Generation God. Though she is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about her. . Baccia Baccia is a Second Generation God. Though she is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about her. . Phemys Phemys is a Second Generation God. Though she is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about her. . Gersia Gersia is a Second Generation God. Though she is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about her. . Bemeita Bemeita is a Second Generation God. Though she is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about her. . Weyvn Weyvn is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, he was killed by a mortal being named Anaku (though Weyvn managed to kill Anaku as well). Weyvn is revered by the Ogres of Other World and considered to be one of the noblest and well-known of the gods. The history of his terrible fight with Anaku is documented in the Theogony. After Weyvn was killed, he returned to Mytos and now spends all of his time there, for his parents are worried that if he ever dies again, he will be erased from existence. Despite his immense stature, Weyvn still was given a halo over his head, though he does not need to reside in Other World because he ranks higher than the Ogres and Kais. . Sessina Sessina is a Second Generation God. Though she is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about her. . Cira Cira is a Second Generation God. Though she is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about her. . Nelos Nelos is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Ziantos Ziantos is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Beinus Beinus is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Amu Amu, more commonly known as Amoon, is a Second Generation God. He is immortal and immensely powerful, and he is considered to be one of the more evil Second Generation Gods. He was personally responsible for the extinction of the first mortal gods, the Daman; additionally, Amoon is the creator of the species. Amoon is a minor villain in the Theogony, instigating Bibidi to unleash Majin Buu on the Universe, resulting in the deaths or absorptions of almost all of the Supreme Kais. Amoon is also present in From Magic to Monsters, where he is shown teaching Bibidi how to summon the true Majins, including Buu. Amoon is also the main villain behind the last two sagas of Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series. . Isyen Isyen is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Maevus Maevus is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Qualos Qualos is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Vestia Vestia is a Second Generation God. Though she is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about her. . Borellos Borellos is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Ouralia Ouralia is a Second Generation God. Though she is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about her. . Cephia Cephia is a Second Generation God. Though she is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about her. . Zeruos Zeruos is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Dutramo Dutramo is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Azies Azies is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Dibolan Dibolan is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Phesta Phesta is a Second Generation God. Though she is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about her. . Chivin Chivin is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Selphos Selphos is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Dynae Dynae is a Second Generation God. Though she is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about her. . Bhusho Bhusho is a Second Generation God. Though she is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about her. . Garrios Garrios is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Macklan Macklan is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Gyx Gyx is a Second Generation God. Though she is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about her. . Forel Forel is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Dencion Dencion is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Lorelos Lorelos is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Xelia Xelia is a Second Generation God. Though she is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about her. . Jesino Jesino is a Second Generation God. Though he is immortal and immensely powerful, little is known about him. . Role Each member of this faction is a god of one or more things (such as resurrection, peace, friendship, etc.). As such, it is their duty to both proliferate and maintain those ideas or concepts they represent throughout the lower three planes of existence. Despite that, most of these gods choose one plane to spend most of their time in, where they are at their most powerful. This is usually done in subtle ways - the Second Generation Gods do not often show themselves to mortal beings (though it is more common to see them in Other World or the Demon Realm). It is not the place of these gods to get into petty quarrels with mortal beings, though such conflicts have been known to occur. These beings essentially have free reign to do whatever they want, but if they cause too much suffering or harm to living beings, their parents, the First Generation Gods, may intervene and force them to return to the highest plane of existence, Mytos; there, they will be forced to remain for as long as their parents wish. Such acts are both exceedingly rare and exceptionally harsh - meaning that such punishments do not happen often. Indeed, Weyvn's return to Mytos (due to him dying) is the only known example of that. However, he was not forced to return to Mytos as a punishment, but as a precaution to prevent him from dying a second time. History Like their parents, the Second Generation Gods spend much time in Other World, the Universe, and the Demon Realm proliferating and maintaining the ideals and concepts they represent. For the most part, these gods to not get involved in the affairs of mortal beings, though on three instances, there have been major interventions by these gods: the first and most famous was when Weyvn fought and killed the genocidal self-proclaimed King of the Universe, Anaku (however, Weyvn also died in that conflict); another instance was when Cira deposed an entire generation of Makais and Makaioshin for causing the Demon Realm to suffer (and this later resulted in her becoming a revered figure in that realm); and the final notable instance was when Amoon and Azies began to terrorize the universe in the name of Heisis. Subtler interactions with mortal beings are slightly more common, but even those do not happen often. Because of this, most beings do not know about the Second Generation Gods. Notable figures, such as the Kais, Whis, and Beerus are all aware of them, however. And it is speculated that Whis himself is a Second Generation God, taking the appearance he did in order to train Beerus and maintain order in the universe. However, this is mere speculation. Category:Lists Category:Kais Category:Characters Category:God Category:Gods Category:Deity Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Supporting character Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Villains Category:Villain Category:Main Villain Category:Main Character(s) Category:Son Category:Daughter Category:Organization Category:Organizations